Expect The Unexpected
by Xx-Blood.Stained.Rabbit.-xX
Summary: Beaver comes to the ZBZ house looking for a place to sleep..Is Ashleigh able to let him stay and sleep at the ZBZ house ? And what if this whole thing leads to an unexpected romance..Suck at summaries..Read the Story..It's A one-shot totally OOC story..


Again a Greek one-shot story. The story is totally OC..

Pairing- AshleighxBeaver

Dislaimer- I don't own Greek but I wouldn't mind owning Cappie..;)

Ashleigh was sleepin peacefully in the ΖΒΖ house, when she heard some weird noises. She stood up instantly and started running down the stairs. As she reached the kitchen, she took a very sharp knife.

As she heard someone behind her, she turned around in her newly found ninja moves, only to see Beaver standing in front of her.

'What the hell, Beaver ?' She screamed, still feeling terrified.

'The guys seizured my room.' He said in the verge of crying.

'Really ?And do you want me to do ?' She asked obviously furious.

'Can I stay here ?' He used his puppy dog eyes.

'The door is this way Beaver.' She said pointing at the the ΖΒΖ main door.

'Please, please, please..' He pleaded.

'Alright...You can sleep in the couch here.' Ashleigh finally said.

'I can't sleep on the couch. My back is hurting me.' He said apologetically.

'And what ? You expect me to sleep on the couch ? Not. A. Chance.' She said. He obviously had started getting on her nerves.

'We can sleep together. In your bed..' Beaver finally said.

There was an awakward silence in the room. They both just stayed there without talking.

After some seconds Ashleigh replied. 'Oh...No, no, no..In the couch or in the road. Choose!'

'Please Ash..' He used this adorable puppy dog eyes again. _Wait..Did I just say adorablre..? _Ashleigh thought.

_Why could everybody make me do what they want ? _Ashleigh thought.

'Well..You can sleep in the bed with me. But there are going to be rules.' She said

'Rule One: No naughty thoughts.

Rule Two: No Touching.

Rule Three: No snoring.

Are we clear ?'

'Yes maa'm' Beaver said.

They both started walking up the stairs. As they reached Ashleigh's room, she slowly opened the door. She felt happy that Casey had decided to stay over at the ΚΤΓ house with Cappie.

Beaver took off his shoes and slipped into the bed right next to Ashleigh. He really tried not to touch her.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Ashleigh woke up feeling something heavy and warm on her waist. She instanly opened her eyes, only to find out that Beaver was all over her. At least he had his clothes on. At least that's a good sign. _But what if he was shirtless ? _Ashleigh thought. It seems like he has some gorgeous, yummy abs.

_What the hell are you thinking Ashleigh ? _She slapped her face and pushed him out of the bed.

'Ouch'

'That was inappropriate touching Beaver.' She said.

'What means inappropriate ?'

_Oh God..What was I thinking ? _She asked herself.

Rule One for her: Don't use difficult words around Beaver.

' You don't really need to know. You just need to know that you shouldn't have done this. Afterall we said NO. TOUCHING.' She screamed.

But she started thinking. _How would it be if he kissed me ? Oh My Gosh. Stop thinking of him as your boyfriend! He is a Kappa Tau. And most important. He. Is. Fucking. Beaver! _

'You know Ash...I'm really sorry..' He looked like a baby, which was about to cry.

_Oh. My. God. He is soooo adorable. _Stop thinking like this Ash, she warned herself.

She took his shoes and took several steps closer to him. She wanted to them to him and then kick him out of the ΖΒΖ house.

_He looks so nice, when you are close to him. _She though again. She started hating those thoughts. What if she started liking him in the end.

'Your shoes..And then leave. You understand what leave means. Right Beav ?'

He looked so sad. She couldn't see him like this. He was too good of a person to feel sad.

'Okay..Bye Ashleigh..'

She looked him walking through the door. And then it hit her.

'Wait..' She screamed.

He looked confused, but didn't say anything. She went to his direction and kissed him on the lips. _His lips are so soft. _She thought. She put her arms around his neck and he put his strong arms around her waist.

She giggled. 'What if I like you Beav ?' She asked.

He smiled warmly 'And what if I like you back ?' He answered her.

She giggled more. 'That makes two of us' She said and kissed him one more time.

'You know..If the boys seizure your room again, you are more welcome to stay here.' She winked at him

He smiled and answered. 'I know Ash..'

And he kissed her passionately one the lips. And here they stand kissing each other playfully in the middle of a ΖΒΖ room, on a sunny day.

**THE END xx**

I had realised that there where like none fanfiction about this pair. So I decided to make one. Hope you guys liked it..

Btw i still love the pairs RustyxAshleigh and BeaverxKathrine

Don't forget guys to Read and Review..:DD


End file.
